The CTSA Clinical Research Ethics Key Function Committee (CRE KFC) supports collaborative clinical ethics research, fosters the use of best practices of clinical research ethics and facilitates the access to and exchange of clinical research ethics educational materials. (www.ctsaweb.org) The support requested in this proposals will be used to plan, encourage participation in and conduct an annual conference of the Committee, to: 1) promote collaboration, 2) develop integrated national initiatives to address key topics and special needs, and 3) integrate ethical awareness and consideration into all CTSA activities. The annual conference will be held in conjunction with the meetings of related societies, such as the American Society for Bioethics and the Humanities, or with the annual meetings of other CTSA KFS. Although some routine business will be conducted at the annual conference, its main purpose will be to address one key issue, with the goal of proposing guidance, issuing reports, and developing plans for future research ethics and integrity activities. The first annual Conference will be organized around presentations and discussion of quality improvement of research ethics consultation. Poster sessions will be used to share information on research ethics programs, special projects, and research ethics research. Approximately one hour will be set aside to discuss two or three breaking topics, with the goal of identifying a main topic for the next annual conference. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by the applicant): This proposal seeks funding for five years to support an Annual Conference of the CTSA Clinical Research Ethics Key Functions Committee (CRE KFC). This Committee represents and coordinates the activities of the ethics programs that are part of the now 46 and projected-to-be 60 programs established by NIH to provide "a definable academic home for clinical and translational research" (CTSA Programs).